Dejarte ir
by AndyStrangeMc
Summary: Hay veces en los que se es tan inmaduro que no se habla a tiempo, se dejan ir a las personas por el miedo. ¿Por qué no tener una oportunidad más? Sólo una, en la que se puedan arreglar todas las cosas del pasado, para poder avanzar al futuro. [One-shot][MidoTaka]


Caminaba por las calles frías de Tokyo. La nieve no había estado presente en ese invierno sin embargo el ambiente era igual a como si hubiese habido. En sus escasos pero bien vividos 23 años se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida, ajetreado y a la prisa, iba de aquí a allá y viceversa, no había tiempos de descanso ni vacaciones de ensueño que le decían que iba a tener cuando era un crío. Parecía esclavo de su empresa; no, no era un gran empresario ni el ingeniero mejor pagado, se podría decir que era un gato del gato del gato de algún jefe sin importancia, pero hoy en día no se puede negar ningún trabajo, se come todos los días.

La buena noticia era que al menos, tendría un ligero ascenso, podría gozar de los sábados y domingos libres, los ocuparía para salir, comprar algo o con una buena compañía.

Pasaba por una de las avenidas principales, cuando se detuvo frente a una tienda de deportes, no le haría mal ver y recordar un poco de sus años en el instituto, no jugaba baloncesto muy seguido de hecho, lo había dejado en la universidad por falta de tiempo, pero no por eso le había perdido el amor al dicho.

Balones de varios colores, uniformes y uno que otro accesorio más. Se le antojaba comprar algo, pero ¿Para qué? No lo usaría, sólo veía precios y fantaseaba con llevarse algo.

Vio el reloj y se apresuró de salir de la tienda, pero su descuidada forma de ser le provocó chocar con alguien, volteó a verle agachado para decir una simple disculpa.

—Lo siento.- Iba a marcharse cuando el mismo sujeto le tomó del brazo, fuerte... Un tacto conocido.

—¿Takao?- Escuchó salir de aquellos labios, esa voz... Imposible.

—¿Shin...chan?- Levantó el rostro para confirmar, era su compañero de equipo. —¿Qué haces por aquí?- Lanzó, mientras su palpitar se aceleraba, puesto que no lo veía desde hace 5 años, después de su graduación.

—Sólo mirando, es inevitable no querer ver cuáles son las novedades.- Sonrió ligeramente, era raro verle sonriendo.

—Acaso... ¿Se te ha quitado lo tsundere?- Ladeó su cabeza esperando una respuesta.

—Creo que sí, después de todo han pasado muchos años ¿Cierto?- Rió, un poco apenado por su actitud en el pasado.

—Sí.- Era bueno escuchar eso ¿Cierto? Sin embargo, sólo sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. —Y ¿Sigues todavía a Oha-Asa? No veo tu lucky ítem.- Rebuscó a los lados, verificando que no lo trajera en las manos... Tampoco llevaba las vendas.

El mayor sacó de su bolsillo un collar con un dije de estrella azul. —Es este...-

—Bueno, no has cambiado del todo.- Respiró aliviado.

—Tú... Has cambiado un poco.- Acercó su rostro curioso. —Tienes otro corte de cabello, la perforación en la oreja izquierda ya no está... ¿Creciste?-

—No se te escapa ningún detalle Shin-chan.- Asintió. —Pude crecer otros centímetros más... Y el corte es por cuestiones de trabajo, igual que mi perforación.- se tocó la oreja, incluso él había olvidado que tenía una. —También debía quitármela.-

Ambos, vieron el reloj de sus respectivas muñecas, se les hacía tarde.

—Bien... Me agradó verte Takao.- Apretó el puño. —Tengo que irme pero... ¿Tienes libre el sábado?-

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella duda. —Claro... ¿Acaso quieres que nos veamos?-

—Sí, hay mucho que contar.- Si esa pregunta la hubiera hecho hace tiempo, hubiera volteado la vista y contestado un rotundo no. —¿Te parece ir al café que está por aquí?-

—Claro, te veo ahí a las... ¿Tres? ¿Te parece?-

—Perfecto.-

Ambos se alejaron, 2 días para aquella reunión. 2 días en los cuales ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro. 2 días eternos, pues el tiempo parecía jugarles una broma.

Llegó casi corriendo, se había levantado tarde por estar con los nervios de ese día. El tren se había marchado justo en sus narices y había multitudes de gente. Entró a la cafetería, provocando el tintineo de la campana al abrir la puerta. En medio, viendo la carta estaba Shintarou, con ropa casual y las piernas relajadas, luciendo un semblante sereno. Caminó directo a él, tomó la silla y se sentó.

—Lamento la tardanza.- Reverenció y regresó la mirada directo a su acompañante.

—No hay problema, llevo poco aquí.- Mentira, llevaba ahí unos 20 minutos.

Primero, tomaron una taza de café cada uno, un pastel de fresa para Takao y unas galletas semi-dulces para Midorima. Poco más de una hora hablando y no se veía el final. Apenas habían contado un año de sus vidas, el ingreso a la universidad y las enormes diferencias que encontraban con el nivel anterior.

Dos platos de comida fueron servidos para continuar con la charla.

Las 7 pasaban del reloj, y la conversación era más entretenida, con risas y bromas mutuas que les hacían recordar lo ya vivido. ¿Cuánto se habían extrañado? Par de tontos que nunca se buscaron, una pareja que apenas se daba cuenta que su vida no había sido igual desde entonces.

—Y... ¿Estás saliendo con alguien Shin-chan?- La pregunta del millón. Y aquella que quería evitar.

—¿Yo?... Sí, es una enfermera que conocí hace un par de años...- Era una buena noticia, pero en su voz no se leía. —¿Y tú? Siempre fuiste muy popular.-

—Tú también eras muy popular, sólo que a las chicas les dabas miedo.- Carcajadas. —Puedo decir que hasta eras más popular que yo... Y, se puede decir que sí salgo con alguien, aunque apenas nos estamos conociendo y dándonos la oportunidad.-

—Ya veo.- el ambiente se tensó y era lo que menos querían causar.

—Tú me gustabas tanto en secundaria Shin-chan... Creí que perdería la cabeza de tanto cariño que tenía.- Tomó la palabra el peli-negro, sosteniendo su segunda taza de té.

—¿En serio?- sonrió. —Me gustabas tú también... Nunca quise decírtelo porque pensé que me rechazarías completamente.-

—¡Claro que no! Te aseguro que habría llorado de la emoción. No sé cuando comenzaste a gustarme... Un día simplemente me percaté de que te quería, fue en primer año.-

—¿Primer año? ¡Cielos! Yo me di cuenta al día siguiente del partido contra Rakuzan... En ese entonces era muy inmaduro y no quise aceptar mis emociones, pero en segundo hasta vigilaba a las chicas que se te confesaban...- Rió tapándose la boca sutilmente con la mano.

—¿Qué?¡Shin-chan haciendo eso! Vaya~ Que vergonzoso... Aunque yo siempre tomaba tu camisa del equipo para olerla, tu olor siempre ha sido bastante agradable, aunque estuviera llena de sudor.- Se sonrojó un poco por la confesión, al igual que su acompañante.

—Recuerdo que había días en los cuales te ibas a tu trabajo de medio tiempo... Llegué a ir sólo a verte. Era todo un acosador.-

—¡Eso es poco! Las veces que llegué a dormir contigo te besaba mientras dormías.-

—Yo hacía lo mismo.-

Las 8 en punto, debían retirarse, ya que el negocio debía cerrar. El sol se había marchado para darle la bienvenida a la luz tenue de la luna, aunque las luces de todas las tiendas restantes y faros le quitaban brillo al satélite.

—Así que Shin-chan también tenía sentimientos por mí... Qué curioso.-

—Sí, no sé porque nos callamos tanto, éramos tan obvios que muchas veces me preguntaron si bateaba para el otro lado por tu culpa.-

—¡Me dijeron lo mismo!... Nuestros senpais más que nada, también me lo llegó a preguntar Kuroko.-

—¿Ah sí? Con razón me insistió para que yo también dijera mis sentimientos... Esa sombra nos descubrió sin que dijéramos nada.- Caminaban a paso lento, pronto llegarían al punto donde debían separarse.

—¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiéramos dicho lo que sentíamos?-

—Lo más seguro es que habríamos estado juntos Takao.- respondió sereno

—Hubiéramos sido una muy buena pareja Shin-chan... Ya que siempre te he tolerado mucho.-

—Lo sé, es algo que te aplaudo, no sé cómo le hacías. Hubiéramos durado mucho, quizás hoy en día seguiríamos juntos.-

—Es lo más probable... Yo hubiera seguido llevándote a todos lados en el rickshaw.-

—Por cierto ¿Qué hiciste de él?-

—Sirvió para pagar los materiales para el primer año.-

—Perdón por ser tan tirano contigo. Al menos sirvió de algo esa cosa.-

—No me hagas reír... Shin-chan yo amaba conducir esa cosa, así podía pasar más tiempo contigo... Son cosas que hacía por amor...-

—De todos modos, fui bastante injusto contigo... Me siento muy mal por no haber hecho las cosas a tiempo... Sé que me hubieras hecho muy feliz, Takao.- Ambos conectaron miradas, con 'angustia' escrita en todas partes.

—Y tú a mí... Es una lástima Shin-chan.-

—Pero no podemos regresar el tiempo ¿Cierto?... Tú y yo tomamos caminos muy diferentes ahora... Q...

—Quizás en otra vida será ¿Verdad?-

—Sí... Me alegro tanto de que por fin te pude decir esto Takao.-

—Se me ha quitado un peso de encima a mí también Shin-chan-

—Espero verte de nuevo...- Ajustó las gafas para que el otro no notara que sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

—Sí... Yo igual- Unas gotas se empezaban a asomar en sus orbes azules. —Hasta luego Shin-chan.- Despidió con la mano, una sonrisa y a darse la vuelta.

No importaba que los vieran, debían sacar esas lágrimas que tanto tiempo habían estado acumulando... Tantos años que no quisieron llorar ni desahogarse por ser tan inmaduros.

La realidad era es que ahora ambos estaban con alguien... No era tan fácil como empezar a salir de la nada y amarse como nadie más... Ya eran unos adultos, habían tenido más experiencias y esa opción no era apta... Debían superarse mutuamente, porque su amor sólo había sido un amor de secundaria.

En otra vida, en otro tiempo, en otro universo.

—Por fin... ¿Podré decirte adiós Shin-chan?... ¿Podré superarte?...- Decía el azabache viendo al cielo con las lágrimas danzantes por sus mejillas. —Ya es hora de que te deje ir... -

—Arg... - Se quejó quitándose las lágrimas por debajo de los lentes. —Soy un imbécil... ¿Por qué me porté tan inmaduro?... Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo... Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos... Hoy no me sentiría la mierda que soy.- Sacó el objeto de la suerte del día, un pulpo color marrón. — ¿De qué me sirve todas estas cosas si al final del día soy un perdedor?... -Apretó el animal de felpa entre las manos.-

—Aunque sé que las cosas ya no se pueden dar... ¿Por qué no acepto esta idea? ¿Es esto a lo que llaman desamor?... ¡Joder! ¡JODER! -Corrió cabreado consigo mismo.-

—Lo siento... pero no puedo olvidarte Takao...- Volteó hacia atrás, ya era demasiado tarde para detener al moreno. Se había vuelto a escapar de él... le había abandonado de nuevo.

¿Acaso no era él el amor de su vida?

**Unos años más tarde**

Una tarde de verano. La temperatura rebasaba los 35º... Sentía que sudaba por todas partes. Algo totalmente anti higiénico.

Un helado no le vendría mal, uno de pistache o incluso de vainilla podía ser. Ajustó los viejos lentes que tenía desde hace tiempo, debía cambiarlos cuanto antes.

No entraría al local, sería mejor pedir la dichosa nieve para llevársela y comerla en su casa, más tranquilo y con privacidad.

La heladería estaba en la esquina. Las paredes pintadas de un azul crema con rayas blancas. La dependienta del lugar no era mayor a los 17, alegre tomó su pedido, debía esperar unos minutos en lo que iba por recipientes desechables.

—¿De qué helado vas a querer Miko-chan?.

—Quiero uno de galletas.

—Hai.

El de cabellos verdes conocía esa voz... pero ¿De dónde? Voltear a ver se le hacía muy obvio. Con el rabillo del ojo divisó a un moreno con una niña en brazos, igual con la melena de color negro.

—Disculpe, señor. -Sí, le hablaba a él. — ¿Sabe dónde está la chica que atiende?

Giró a responderle, y ahí estaba; Takao Kazunari. —Fue por más envases... ¿Takao?- Vio a la niña incrédulo... ¿Ahora tenía una hija? ¡Parecen 2 gotas de agua!

— ¿Shin-chan? - Abrió los ojos atónito.

—¡Shin-chan! -Repitió la niña.

Examinó al par de azabaches que tenía enfrente —¿Tienes una hija?

Los dos llamados se vieron entre sí — ¡¿Hija?!- Repitieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Papi!-

-¡Miko-chan!- Y los dos se abrazaron como si de una película se tratase.

—Así que tenía razón.- Ajustó sus anteojos. Sintió algo al ver a la pequeña... Takao se había convertido en padre y con alguien más, él aún no tenía hijos así que la idea de tener uno con el azabache le cruzó la mente en ese instante.

Ambos negaron rotundamente con la cabeza. —Para nada, ella es Miko.- la niña saludó agitando la mano. —Mi sobrina.

La criatura y el más alto se voltearon a ver. —Vaya, con razón son tan parecidos.- Le tendió la mano. —Mucho gusto Miko, me llamo Midorima Shintarou.

La niña sólo le tomó un dedo, sonrojada. —Mi nombre es Asahina Miko... Tío Kazu, me quiero casar con él.- señaló a Midorima.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Nada de eso! Él ya debe de haberse casado.

—Te equivocas... Yo, estoy soltero. -Y desde hace un año.-

La niña pareció alegrarse.

—¿En serio Shin-chan? Pero... tu relación. -Aún lo recordaba.-

—Terminó... nunca pude amarla realmente. -Porque tenía a alguien más siempre en la cabeza.-

Miko tomó la palabra. —El tío Kazu también está soltero. Deberías casarte con él... Siempre me habla de ti Shin-chan. -Aunque hace unos minutos le decía que ella se casaría con él, pensó que su tío era una mejor opción.

—¡Calla Miko-chan! -Le tapó la boca,en sus mejillas se notaba un tenue color rojo, al igual que en las de Midorima.

—No sería.. mala idea.

El otro chico sólo abrió los ojos a su mayor abertura, la boca estaba en las mismas. Lo bueno es que por suerte no había soltado a su sobrina.

—¿Te gustaría que yo también fuera tu tío, Miko? -Preguntó el de cabellos verdes.

Inocente, asintió con la cabeza.

Shintarou, se acercó al otro a la altura del oído para susurrarle —No te volveré a dejar ir nunca.

Apretando los labios de la emoción, Kazunari volteó a verlo. —Ni yo tampoco, Shin-chan.

Los dos habían aprendido la lección. No podían estar en paz el uno sin el otro... esta tercera y última oportunidad no la iban a desaprovechar.

Midorima le tapó los ojos a la pequeña niña. Para robar el primero de muchos besos que le daría al moreno, debía desquitar todo el tiempo perdido.

...

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que este pequeño One-shot sea de tu agrado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios, favoritos y follows son muy bien mayor información consultar mi perfil. De nuevo agradezco que tomen el tiempo en mi pequeña historia~

Sin más que decir, hasta luego corazones~

Pd: ¿Te gusta mi trabajo? No dudes en pasar por algún otro de mis bebés~


End file.
